It Never Happened
by Spitfiregoodcharlotte
Summary: It didn't happen. Lily and James are alive. Sirius never got framed but he did get married and he had a daughter. And she is in love with Harry Potter.
1. Default Chapter

It Never Happened  
  
Disclaimer: I have yet to be adopted by J.K. Rowling so I don't own a thing.  
  
Summary: It never happened. Lily and James aren't dead. They never changed their secret keeper. Voldermort is gone for good. Oh and Sirius has a daughter who loves Harry.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
A/N: This is in Harry's fifth year.  
  
Ch. 1: Welcome To Hogwarts  
  
"Harry its time to go to school!" Lily Potter yelled up to her son. The light coming from the open window nearly blinded him when he opened his eyes. Five minutes later there was another yell from down stairs. "Harry your mother said to get down here now come on!" this remark came from Harry's father James Potter. "Oh and don't forget darling," called Lily, "this is the year Cecil Black transfers to Hogwarts." 'Oh man Cecil! How could I forget that she was transferring this year!' Harry thought smacking himself on the head. Cecil was the daughter of Harry's parent's best friend and Harry's godfather Sirius Black. Harry had known her since she had been born one year after him and he had loved her since the day she had saved his life when he nearly fell off his broomstick while flying two hundred feet in the air. True he was dating his best friends little sister Ginny Weasly at the moment but he would send her an owl before he left.  
  
* In France* While Cecil Black was packing to go to Hogwarts she was also yelling her head off at her father. After a few minutes she realized that it wasn't working so she decided to try pouting. "But Daddy" she began, "I don't want to go to Hogwarts." "But Daddy nothing. I went to Hogwarts and loved it besides Harry Potter will be there." Sirius said to his daughter hoping that it would stop her pouting. A moment later his hopes were dashed. "That prat like I would have anything to do with him! The last time we visited Aunt Lily and Uncle James he completely ignored me!" While Cecil was ranting on Sirius took a moment to look at his daughter. She had her mother Sara's eyes. They were oval and a deep rich violet. Her strikingly black hair feel near her waist. She also had fair skin with a small band of freckles going across the bridge of her nose. "Daddy...Daddy...DADDY!!" Cecil shouted at her father. "Aren't you listening to a word I'm saying?" 'Well she has my temper.' He thought smiling. "Umm sorry what were you saying darling?" "I was saying... that ever since I caught Harry before he fell off his broomstick he has barely said a word to me. So how am I suppose to tell him that I like him!" she screamed at her father. "Wait I didn't mean the last part." "Oh but I think you did. Hmm a Potter and a Black it could work." Her father replied smirking at her. "Whatever." Cecil snapped as she grabbed a handful of Floo powder. "Hogwarts!" she said stepping into the fire. "Wait just a minute young lady!" but she was gone 'Well I'll see her at Christmas.' When she arrived at Hogwarts she went straight to the Great Hall where she stood in line to get sorted. "Cecil Black" She sat down and put the sorting hat on her head. After a moments pause the hat yelled "Gryffindor!!" Cheers erupted from the house table. When they had subsided she went and took a seat beside Harry. "Hello Harry." She said smiling sweetly. "Hi Cecil how are you?" Harry asked politely. "Fine you?" "Fine" he replied. "Umm Cecil I was wondering if you would umm" "Yes Harry?" Cecil prodded. "Willyougooutwithme?" he asked quickly. So quickly in fact he had to repeat himself. "Will you go out with me?" he said hoping beyond hope that he would get the answer that he wanted. "Yes Harry of course I will." After she had said this she kissed him dead on the lips.  
  
I know it's not the longest chapter ever but they will get longer. I promise. Well I've got the second chapter nearly done so I'll update soon Caro  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or I won't write any more. 


	2. Smack

Title: It Never Happened Rating: PG13 Disclaimer: I'm J.K. Rowling. I own Harry Potter and everything else. Wait no I don't because if I did I would be writing the sixth book and Sirius would still be alive. A/N: This chapter is dedicated to magicgrl because she is the first and only person who has reviewed my story. Hey people if I'm on your favorite authors list then REVIEW!!! A/N2: "this is when someone is talking" and 'this is when someone is thinking'  
  
On to the story....  
  
Ch. 2: Discovered  
  
"Oh" was the only thing Harry could get out.  
  
"Oh! Just oh!" Cecil said sounding slightly hurt. "I mean I know I have never kissed anyone,but I didn't think I was that terrible." Then she started to get up to leave.  
  
"No, Cecil that's not what I meant!" he said realizing that after less than five minutes of being Cecil's boyfriend he had already hurt her feelings. 'Good lord I suck at this!'  
  
"Its not?" She said beginning to be hopeful again.  
  
"No its not. If you want I can show you around the castle." Harry said, but before she could reply SMACK!  
  
"Harry James Potter you will not be showing her around and definitely won't be kissing her again!" yelled a very angry Ginny Weasly.  
  
"Umm Ginny you didn't get my letter did you?" Harry stammered.  
  
"Letter what letter?" Ginny asked cooling off a bit.  
  
Just then Hedwig Harry's owl swooped in and dropped a letter on Ginny's plate. She quickly opened it and read.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
I know that this may come as a shock to you, but I think that we break up. Now before you jump to conclusions and try to murder your brother I am not breaking up with you because you are Ron's sister. I am breaking up with you because the feelings I once had for you I now have for someone else. I am very sorry and I hope that we can still be friends.  
  
Harry  
  
As Ginny read this she began to cry, but she couldn't be mad at Harry.  
  
"Harry, I don't hate you and I'm not going to murder Ron." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Ginny I hope that you and I can be friends. My name is Cecil." Cecil said holding out her hand.  
  
"Of course we can. What year are you in?" Ginny replied.  
  
"Fourth you?"  
  
"Same. That means you will be in the same dorms as me." Ginny said similing. "Come on I'll show them to you."  
  
While this exchange was taking place Harry sat transfixed (Cool big word go me!) by the fact that it took about five seconds for his ex-girlfriend and his new girlfriend to become friends and he wasn't quit sure that it was a good thing.  
  
When Cecil and Ginny arrived in Gryffindor Tower they got the shock of their lives. There sitting on one of the couches by the fire were Harry's two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. Normally this wouldn't be anything to be shocked about, but this time it was because they were kissing. The girls decided to sneak up to the dormatry, but they knew that Harry would eventually come to find them and see. They were right...  
  
Yippie another chapter done!!! I have chapters three and four done and chapter five is half way through, but you won't ever see them if you don't REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Caro 


End file.
